


New Year's Eve Surprise

by gosascon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, I lied, Scroldie, and dickie is in it!!, but its okay, i love dickie!!, it is legit all fluff lol, it took be about 2 hours, its cute, just a cute idea i had, this is probably gonna take me 10 mins to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosascon/pseuds/gosascon
Summary: Scrooge decided to host a New Years Eve party, and is inviting all of his close friends, including Goldie. Will she turn up?
Relationships: Dickie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	New Year's Eve Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a cute idea I had a couple months back.
> 
> This is only going to be short, I didn't plan on it being long anyway, I hope you understand. 
> 
> Enjoy it tho!

"Now, Beakley, I want all of these invitations sent immediately... especially this one," Scrooge McDuck said to the woman in front of him, handing her an envelope which looked very different to all the other plain white ones.

"Goldie O'Gilt... Of course... Are you sure you want to invite her to the party? She might try to nab something again."

"She is on the road to becoming a new woman, I trust her not to steal something... That is if she attends..."

Beakley sighed.

"Now go, I don't want the letters arriving late and no one comes," Scrooge spoke suddenly, ushering Beakley our of the office.

She rolled her eyes, "Not your secretary!"

~~~~

It was now the night of the party. December 31st. Scrooge walked down the stairs to see all of his closest friends mingling. He caught a quick glance of Fenton and his mother walk in through the the big front doors, and the triplets and Webby all ran past him to get to Violet and Lena who also just arrived with their parents. 

You see, because Scrooge isn't exactly fond of Christmas, he only felt slightly bad for not celebrating it with his family properly, so he decided that he may as well host a party for the new year. He had the room for it and he was feeling quite generous.

Scrooge looked around and felt comfortable in the atmosphere. It was nice seeing everyone mingling and honestly just happy, not seeing anyone in danger from adventures or one of his enemies out to get him. 

He looked around and tried to look out for a familiar thieving blonde, but couldn't see anything of the sorts.

He walked over to Beakley who was talking to Drake and Launchpad (well mostly Drake, Launchpad was trying to convince Gosalyn to go talk with the other kids).

"Um, sorry to interrupt," he started, but then got both of theirs attention, "But have you seen... you know who..."

"O'Gilt?" Beakley enquired, to which Scrooge blushed a little bit, as he saw Drake look over at him with a confused look, clearly having never met this 'O'Gilt' person.

"No, I haven't. I don't think she's coming. She never really did. She would just show up when she wanted to-"

"Um, sir?" Duckworth cut Beakley off by showing up out of no where. Scrooge directed his attention to his ghost butler, who only just pointed to the front doors, where he could see a familiar face.

Scrooge smirked over at Beakley who just groaned in response. Not exactly at the person who was at the door, but what, or _who_ , she could've potentially brought with her.

Scrooge quickly made his way over to the front door and called out.

"Dickie? Lass?"

The duck in question turned around and smiled.

"Gran'pa!" She said, throwing her arms open so they could both hug. She was wearing a short, red, poofy dress. Suited her well considering she wears red anyway.

Scrooge returned the hug and smiled, happy to see his "granddaughter" after so long.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, Granny got your letter, and she said she needed to look extra good... which might have been why you haven't heard off her, she was busy getting ready... don't tell her I said that."

Scrooge laughed at the young duck, "Of course, lass, but uh, where is your Granny?"

"Oh, she's outside, she wanted to talk to you in private, or something."

"I'll go see what she wants. The boys are around here somewhere if you want to talk to them," Scrooge told her.

"OK, see you later," she smiled at him and went to go find the boys.

Scrooge looked around him to see if anyone was looking in his general direction (as the host of the party, he didn't want anyone to think of him as rude to leave just for a little bit), and quickly made his way out of the door, into the cold night.

He walked a bit down the drive until he got to a bush where he could see the familiar figure.

The figure walked closer to him and it was exactly who he hoped it would be. She stepped out of the shadows, and with the help of the moonlight, he could recognize that golden hair anywhere.

"Hm, didn't think you were going to show up," Scrooge started, crossing his arms.

"You know I wouldn't miss a party, Scroogie, especially to one I was privately invited to."

"I saw you brought Dickie."

"She insisted on going. I know she's in college now but I couldn't just leave her by herself, especially on New Years. She deserved to be with family," Goldie replied, looking away as she realised what she was saying sounded nothing like her at all.

Unfortunately for her, Scrooge noticed, "Wow, you really are changed."

"Say another word and I'm leaving," she argued back, to which Scrooge just laughed at her.

Scrooge walked over to his on and off lover and placed his hand on her cheek, "I've missed you."

Goldie blushed and looked away. She was still getting used to being a better person, Scrooge wasn't going to push her.

He smiled at her and pulled away, "Your granddaughter said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, well, there isn't really something I want to say. We just haven't seen each other in a while and I just sort of wanted to be with... you... away from everyone else..."

"Well-" Scrooge was about to say something, until he could hear everyone in the mansion start the countdown.

10

"Well you came at the right time."

9

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to say?"

8

"Before the new year starts?" Scrooge asked.

7

"Is there something you want me to say?"

6

There was a slight pause before Scrooge replied.

5

"If you say it, I say it back."

4

Now it was Goldie's turn to pause. She had been trying so hard recently to become a better person. Now or never.

3

"I love you."

2

Scrooge smiled, "I love you too."

1

They both simultaneously moved closer to each other and kissed.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They both heard the fireworks go off in the background, but that didn't stop them from pulling away, but they did need to breathe at some point. They stopped kissing and stared into each others eyes. He could see all the different coloured fireworks go off in Goldie's eyes, and he wanted more than anything to kiss her again, but he knew his family would be wondering where he was, so he just pulled her close and they both continued to look at the rest of the fireworks together.

After a while they went back inside. The boys and Webby tackled Scrooge down to the floor, all of them wishing him a happy New Year. Goldie looked down at him and laughed, and noticed her granddaughter walk over to them. She pulled Dickie into a side hug and kissed her on the forehead, wishing her a happy New Year too.

Hopefully this next year won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i may or may not have written that one part based off the scene from gavin and stacy, season 1, end of ep 1, but hey, it was cute, so it worked out lol
> 
> idk if there are mistakes, i'll edit it tomorrow lol


End file.
